The present invention relates to an assembled pallet for a forklift, which pallet is used as a base for loading thereon laminated or overlapped articles to be transported by a forklift and is composed of a plurality of sectional members or segments.
In general, in this field, wooden pallets have been frequently used because metallic pallets are heavy. However, the wooden pallets are still relatively heavy and are inferior in durability. Thus, plastic pallets have been used in some cases.
The size of the pallet for the forklift depends upon the size of the forklift and the size of the articles or cargo to be loaded thereon. In order to manufacture ordinary size pallets by plastic molding machines, an expensive molding machine having a large capacity would be needed, resulting in an increase of the manufacture cost.
For this reason, it has been proposed to join or assemble segments or parts of the pallet with each other in order to manufacture the segments using a small capacity molding machine. If, however, the parts divided in parallel are simply assembled or joined with each other, fork holes should be formed in a direction perpendicular to the divisional direction thereof. It should be noted that, in case of a fourth direction insertion pallet, the other fork holes must extend in the divisional direction, which leads to the decrease in mechanical strength for the load.
Also, the conventional pallets suffer from problems in that it would be difficult to change the square pallet to the rectangular pallet and it would be difficult to effectively reinforce the pallet.